


Where is Your Grey

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [48]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Horny Bucky Barnes, Horny Tony Stark, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Sweet Tony Stark, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Thirsty Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, salty tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: Tony talks with his boyfriend about the greyscale is overheard by the roommates, who then ask where they are on this scale. Tony, is only all to kind to tell them where they fall on his little scale.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 18





	Where is Your Grey

**Author's Note:**

> The greyscale is mentioned a lot throughout this series, so if you are curious about the greyscale, I think the constellation dragon mentions it and a few other stories. Very offhandedly. This where it gets explained better for those who have not read the first few stories of the series.
> 
> I have complex feelings towards most of these characters, so you might see that complexity come through a lot. Except for Sam and Rhodey. Sam and Rhodey are great. Tony and Bucky are sad broken boys who should take a vacation. 
> 
> As usual: If the story time period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read the story, again enjoy!! 😊

Tony sat at the kitchen island enjoying toffee cake he and Giacomo made (read Giacomo, great cakes on him and made by him) yesterday. It was a little before the end of Summer vacation. Tony was going out to Sicily to visit his family along with his mentees and Princess Shuri. Oh, he has a gaggle of children. Then the bots wanted to come, so he has to get all of these children ready to board a plane, get to Sicily and get back before school and studies start.

Here he is enjoying a toffee cake, a cup of cofea, and his boyfriend shirtless making food should consider high rate pornographic. Does this qualify as food porn? Or porn with food. All he knew was the way the well-defined back, rippled with a flip of a pancake or a shifting of bacon, did fun times to Tony’s body.

Biting his lips, Tony let his eyes drag over the toned and muscly body. God damn, his boyfriend was built. He knows, he has seen him naked but shit, it is a different type of hot, to have him half-naked. And then the hair up in a messy bun. A light sheen of sweat from the heat of the oven. Then that metal arm, shiny but so light eating it made the contrast even sexier to his skin. Tony felt warm seeing the bracelet firmly in its place like his own bracelet. Playing with his necklace, he swiped his tongue against his body lip, swallowing hard at the obliques. He is a sucker for strong, sweet, gentlemen. He is a sucker for Giacomo.

Not any muscly man will do. Giaco ruined him.

Tony must have made a type of noise, because the super-soldier should be a model, slid a plate, smoothly switching out his cake with actual food. Just as smooth, took a seat next to Tony. Tony checked in quietly with FRIDAY and his own internal brain-computer and saw that his heart is elevated because the blood is confused and where to go. Up or down. On his face or to his dick.

“You are god damn handsome.” Blip is the brain to mouth filter. Giaco knows this, he should, he was warned he thinks. It was all good though because the old Sarge gave his usual small smiles but the heat in his eyes spoke of something wildly delicious.

“I can say the same to you.”

Tony hummed out happily tasting plum on the man's lips. Kissing back Tony smiled against the lips, patting his bare chest, “Giaco, you are spoiling me.”

“Mhm, you deserve it.” The Winter Soldier had the damn balls to lick his lips and not seal his lips to his. He wanted to taste the toffee off his tongue. Pep and Platypus would be grossed out. Happy would ignore them, it doesn’t change how he would make out with this man. He can’t help it.

“Sap, you’re a beautiful steel grey sap.” Tony hummed out leaning forward to capture his lips.

Lips captured; Tony rested both hands in-between the barely spread thighs. He started to slide out of his stool when a gentle tap at his own thigh made him pull back, “Food Anton.”

“I have cofea.” Tony grumped lip jutting out. He might be playing dirty, he would stick his tongue out but all plans to play dirty were lost when the Winter Soldier took his bottom lip between his lips gave it languid suck, nibble and he was gone. Tony let his eyes open after they, in needed awe closed.

“Food?”

“Food Kotenok.” Giacomo gave a look the spoke of promise putting a piece of fruit in his mouth.

Tony harrumphed out a _tease_ before eating his food. It was delicious and so glad that out of the two of them, Giaco can cook. He can cook but a lot of it is Italian, Libyan, and Sicilian cuisine. The few Bulgarian of what Ana taught him when she could.

“No one likes a tease, Nivi Lupu.”

His boyfriend made a simple hum holding a blueberry out for the genius to eat. Shit, he was not excepting this but he was going to savor being fed. A little more pornographic with food please, it is from the metal arm too, well Tony took the fingers and blueberry in his mouth. Sucking and licking at the juice that drizzled out after the first initial bite at the berry.

Licking the fingers clean, Tony opened his mouth a little waiting for more. He beat back a coy smile when he saw the fire increased in those blue-grey eyes, the low rumbling of desire coming through from the soldier, made Tony almost keen at the noise. A little excited at the way he can get his boyfriend this way.

The sniper put another berry on his presented tongue rolling it gently on the curve waiting for Tony to clamp his lips around the finger still rolling the fruit in his mouth. Oh, he is rated R with Giacomo. Someone needs to douse him in water.

He heard himself moan out loud when the metal finger slid out slowly tracing his lips torturously slow, getting the juice and shine on them. He should find this whole thing rather gross but fuck him he is turned on.

Eating the sweet treat, Tony leaned over kissing his sniper boyfriend again rubbing the abs that were flexed and twitched as his fingers danced over them.

Someone stops them, they might end up actually defiling the kitchen island, well it is his, he can start a kinky porno in the kitchen with his boyfriend. Fuck, he kind of wants to do a homemade porno. He needs to write a list of things to do. Extremis isn’t just useful for projects, enhancing his suits, it is a lovely little tool for multi-perspective shots of him and his boyfriend being dirty bunnies.

The heat, sexual tension, and romantic energy were doused in the metaphorical water when FRIDAY ding him one Maximoff and Rogers entering the kitchen. Ooh, lovely!

Stopped the kiss with one last peck, Tony mumbled against the downturned lips, “Rogers and Maximoff.”

“And?” He listened to his voice heavy, deep with desire as he leaned to kiss him again, “They know we are dating.”

Tony laughed in-between pecks and kisses, “Mm, I,” So sweet, “Know.” He is going end up straddling his lap, “Fuck I am going to move you up for kissing like a sinful man.” He ended straddling super-assassin lap, thighs, and legs on either side of the strength and muscle corded thighs.

“Mm, sorry, but I am not,” He felt arms holding his hips kissing him again speaking after one head-turning kiss, “I am a selfish—”

And the water of metaphors thrown on them like two cats in heat. Whoop. “Tony and Bucky… could you not… you know be so… PDA?”

“Prude.” Tony huffed out watching his boyfriend let his head _thunk_ against the stool backrest.

“Anton…” He threw Maximoff a small glare but holding his boyfriend by his shoulders, not as he could actually hold a pissed off Super Soldier without the suit, down. Of course, she would use the Russian variant of his name just to piss them both off. Somehow Giaco dating him put the sniper on her shit list. For real? Is she for real? No, she is.

“Witch.” Tony jolted hearing the deep curt form of greeting. “Steve, no I will continue mouth fucking my boyfriend with my mouth and tongue.”

Tony turned red bring his arms up to rolled-up sleeves then tapping his painted arms. There are times, he forgets that his partner is bold, even if he is quiet, is very bold and outspoken if someone pisses him off and if Tony doesn’t try to stop him. He is a little focused on their mouth, tongue fucking, and mouth fucking. He is distracted and maybe taking a small pleasure at the twisted face disturbed by Maximoff and Rogers's own red face. Ha!

Tony leaned his mouth against the long-haired brunette ear, “Thank you my aggressive knight in tactic gear.” The genius may be said not so quietly, seeing Rogers's eyes tint red but eyes rolling and annoyance returning fiercely. Maximoff mumbles something about being a raunchy man-whore. He is a little raunchy with his partner. He also feels braver with his people here, and Giacomo is his people. People who he makes out with zero fucks in the world.

James watches his boyfriend climb back to his seat, seeing how the witch and her mouth ruined anything resembling a peaceful morning, he was not going to retreat because this woman wants to be antagonistic against the genius. He was not going to let these people scare him out of the area he should feel moderately safe in. Listening to the tiny, satisfied noises the genius is getting from his food, James smiled more but projected a three arm’s length of back off for the witchling and Steve.

Thinking about what the billionaire said about moving him up, James leaned against the island table with one arm, focus solely on the smart male, “Hey, what you mean by I moved up and I am steel grey again?”

He listened to Anton make a noise as he basically reached in thin air bringing up a holo-screen, but it is colored instead of the clean blues and whites. An image of a letter, a pegboard, and _what_ looks like an upgraded pegboard. Anthony swallowed at gestured to the upgraded pegboard, “Greyscale. It is something my momma wrote me when I was here with Howard.” The sentence came off miffed, nervous, and solemn.

James tucked in the token of information, paying attention to the man and the screen. On the upgraded pegboard, it had many names and each one on a different greyscale spectrum of sorts. He even saw his name in the Grey to Steel grey tones. Strange, each of them had a grey color under it where they are. The redacted names must be Stane and Howard. They were almost in the black. Dates of when they were changed, shifted.

“See, my momma wrote me that… that the world is not just black and white. I used to watch a lot of cartoon shows with the premise of black and white, good and evil. No real… middle. The greyscale is reality, my perspective on what I see, perceived people. Others, let say, would throw me in the black area. As the evilest, vilest, bastards to have walked the Earth. Then there are people like my momma who would put me not in the white but somewhere light grey. My momma, siblings, Rhodey, and Pepper are all in the light grey to grey areas. Pep up there with my momma and siblings. The kids are in the light grey to grey too.” James watched fondness grow in his eyes as he described where his family members lie on this scale of life, of how okay you were. It is never permanent. Always moving and changing depending on day-to-day events and big life changes. James gets it, he likes it. It makes… it makes sense.

“Honestly, I will admit I put you in the dark grey only because, you were a sniper and you were an assassin, but I shifted you up constantly to the current zone because you didn’t choose to be that color. HYDRA fuck those guys, all those bastards are black as night. But the night is pretty because of the stars, so black like that fucking abyssal eyeball from hell.” Anton finished explaining.

James thankfully kept up the aura feeling three arm’s length away from him and his philosophical, gorgeously brilliant boyfriend, because not only Steve but Maximoff and the others wandered in hearing the end of the explanation and the holo-screen displaying the pegboard still.

“I am a steel grey Anthony?”

“Yep.” James heard the pop in the word as the genius continued eating his breakfast.

Only then were the others staring, some looking put out where they landed. All but Natalia. Shockingly enough, Steve for all the things he helped break, was not in the dark grey. He was going to point out, but he saw the laser focus stare on his name being notches under Steve’s. Here we go.

“Tony, Buck should be up there with me.” Steve mulish stated staring at the pegboard as it would move by his sheer force of laser focusing.

James was going to step in, but the feisty male beat him to it, “It is my greyscale, make your damn own. I wasn’t even trying to really explain it to you people, but there you go. My fault for being in the kitchen.”

James leaned over giving Anton a gentle nudge watching their eyes. Oddly it was Natalia who spoke first.

“Why am I not on this scale?”

“I kept shifting you too much. You though always somehow ended back between Fury and Barton. FRI ran the numbers, you are consistent on the whole, you play by your own rules, and to meet, that means I can’t truly put my faith in you, as proven.” James heard the other underlying things, the leftovers they the two will not speak on or discuss. The quiet hum that, you did stuff to me that I can’t fault you for, but I can fault and dislike you for.

He watches the Black Widow eye the board then moved with her quiet morning routine. Of course to defend the woman who doesn’t need defending was Bird Eyes.

“Oh yeah, why am I in the weird darkish but not darkish grey zone?”

“Lava grey? Easy, you burn people, but honestly you, Fury, and Rushman all end up in the same areas, maybe a little apart but you all fall in the same spectrum. Spies. You, are more vocal.”

James read that sentence and the way Bird Eyes stepped up to the genius, the genius who didn’t flinch but held on his right-hand wrist, rubbing circles and tapping in different patterns, spoke boldly. The Winter Soldier may have also given an eyebrow cock of a dare. Knowing how close he and the archer are to throwing blows, he doubts anyone would stop him if the blonde went for his partner for answering honestly.

Steve asked, he wished Steve didn’t ask, a similar question getting a surprising answer, “I know, I don’t like you Rogers, but my personal experiences also added up to the experience I’ve seen you do. You, never shift far, but on days I am feeling angry, I throw your ass in with Rushman. You are a right asshole and jackass. A liar, which is why you are even near a dark zone than Fury, you were almost past Rushman and Barton for a moment there because… anyway,” James saw the way Anton’s whole body flushed out any feelings about the Civil War Incident, as he says the messier events with these people.

From the Steve looked, James can tell he is mulling over the explanation, but then his mouth opening, “Steve, if it is about me, fucking drop it.”

James watches the big blonde super soldier eyed the board mumbling about doing his own. Well, there is an idea, but knowing Steve might try to do one or paint one, means hard bias or he learns something. Who knows? Sam, the sniper notices, looks right as rain, being a little closer to the Colonel, so no comment. The witch is the one who looked bent out of shape, seeing all the bots, Ais, and Vision up in the lighter side of the grey spectrum, close to the kids, Enass, and most of his family members. Howard and Ultron were near the black. James knew seeing Ultron’s name might leave a bitter taste, but irony has it that the witch is a good notch closer to Barton. Even she looks rather, off-kilter at the knowledge of being under Bird Eyes and close to Ultron.

Instead, James listened to her ask this damn question, “Where did you place yourself Stark if place people based on your bias-ness? I know you only put us down lower because you can’t forgive and forget about what happened. It is over with.”

James watches Anton gives a calm look, even with his palms sweating but eyes hard, “I’m under you all.”

The ex-assassin blinked hearing most people freeze, why would this man put himself under people… he should be close to Steve. He knows Anton killed people, willingly or unwillingly. He knows the only bias on the board is Colonel Rhodes, but he is not going to judge because that is his big brother. But this man admitted to seeing himself worse than Maximoff? Than Bird Eyes? Than NATALIA? No, fuck that.

With that admittance to how low Anton still see and think of himself; James gathered the quiet male in his arms, placed the bowl of fruit on the toned and full tummy, carried his genius down to the lab ignoring everyone else.

“You, are not under Natalia, doll. You,” James hissed out, a firm of confidence, facts on what he is saying the absolute truth, “are a star. You are brilliant, kind. I am not lying about you being all that more. Wanna know something?” James heard a choke answer of ‘what?’ “In my mental greyscale board, you are light grey, like dove’s tail, the cleanest piece of iron, a silver lining of a cloud in the afternoon sun. You, Anton, are not under them, you are above me. I am a worthless but selfish bastard for keeping you from another radiant star.”

James looked down at the now teary-eyed genius who curled up in his arms hugging the bowl fruit to his chest. The ex-assassin thanked the FRI and VI for opening the lab doors. Putting his precious cargo down, he wrapped the small man in the overly large blanket climbing in with him. Grabbing another blueberry, freshly grown here on the Manor, James watches the genius opens his mouth slowly. The heated lust and want simmering into affectionate tender loving care.

Tony ate two more berries before leaned up kissing his kind and protective, wordsmith boyfriend. A man that basically probably had an adorably done greyscale down only him on it. It warmed Tony, and he wished he didn’t show his self-esteem like that, it was already bad his quirks kept showing up. He mentioned it in different ways that annoyed people like Howard and Stone, but this super-soldier tried to have him get that he isn’t well evil. Maybe he heard it too much lately.

He knows his issues won’t be erased because of this beautiful man, both of them aren’t deliriously silly to believe that, but Giacomo helped. Helped a lot, same with his family. Hearing it is good, nice. He just needs to start thinking, but his sniper record-holding partner needs a boost too, “You, aren’t the dark old steel… you are the bright shiny, buffed steel. Sometimes Silver.” Tony looked up at the man, seeing the soft build of wetness but no tears, “I want you to know, what I tell you is all true, every word about you being amazing, handsome, sweet, kind, everything I gush about to my momma and brothers and sisters, cousins, even uncle is all true.” Tony grabbed the stubble, still, the shirtless man pulling him close kissing him gentler, “All true. I believe you when you say all that to me even if my brains sometimes get heinous.”

He felt hands covering his own, curling around them, kissing both the nicked and hard-worked hands, “I believe you too Fe, every single time. My… brain does it too. Both a little messed up.”

“Yeah Snow, a little messed up but human.” Tony returned the kiss on the metal and flesh hands.

Silence fell, as Tony and the sniper resituated themselves on the slept on, worn-in couch. Tony chuckled leaning on the softer shoulder of the super soldier, “You keep trying to risk your life your life for me I am going to do the same.”

“You are worth it.”

“You are too Giacomo.”

Rest of the morning before the genius had to work some more for the next day or four, before heading off to Sicily and Giacomo heading off to some training at the compound for a large triple-team session and then a small meeting with all the snipers and lookouts, they spent it on the couch. On the couch, eating fruit calming down from the rush of emotional sharing but another fortification in their relationship. Getting ready to face the next few days on.

If James got a picture of the witch again doused in water whiles Vision was talking to FRIDAY, James hid a smile in the genius’s hair. He needs to stop giving VI ideas, eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing an Intermission story. 
> 
> Intermission Stories will go under the Enass AU still because Enass and the siblings will be in there, depending on the story. But Also under AUs of Enass AU. Pocket dimensioning this boy and making Strange scream. Or easily enough AUIS-Alternate Universe Intermission Stories (AUEAU easier) IDK
> 
> First one would either be a one-shot or a chapter story, I will be writing that along with the last story before taking a small break from the current AU. I am leaning towards the Chapter Story of the Tinker Man. Reference to Tinker Wheels and some parts from the first story.


End file.
